Harry Potter and the Accidental Date
by Lou P.F
Summary: There's very little time left for Harry to find a date to the Yule Ball, and he maybe, perhaps, definitely, SOMEHOW manage to ask Draco Malfoy. Guess what he answers. Crack, I think? Crack at the beginning? One shot, DMHP


Harry pushed away his plate and stood up from the table. "Harry?" said Hermione. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to be alone for a bit," Harry replied uneasily, even though he gave a small, reassuring smile.

Hermione nibbled a bit at her lower lip, but nodded once. "Well, okay, I guess…"

Without giving her a clear answer, Harry started to walk out of the Great Hall, his gaze focused on his shoes. There were just three weeks left before the Yule Ball, and Harry still had no date. He was seriously beginning to get desperate. He needed someone, goddamnit! What was he supposed to do if he couldn't find a date? Oh, and he got so nervous around girls-

Suddenly, he bumped into someone, causing them to nearly fall over and startling him out of his desperate musings. He looked up, and was about to say sorry, when he met the gray eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. "Potter," he sneered. "Watch where you're going."

"Malfoy," Harry replied, but it lacked its usual sharp edge. He was about to retort something sarcastic, but the words that fell out of his mouth were friendly enough, and would appear completely sincere to anyone watching. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

 **SASSASSASSA**

Harry was pacing furiously across the Gryffindor Fourth Year dorms. "Harry, mate, what's going on?" Ron asked from his position on his bed. "You've been acting weird all day."

Harry groaned and dropped down into his own bed, putting his head in his hands. "I asked Malfoy to the Ball," he muttered.

"Err... could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you."

"I asked Draco Malfoy to the Yule Ball," Harry repeated, loud and clear for the whole Dorm to hear. Seamus made a choked sound. The glass of water Neville held shattered.

"Blimey," Ron breathed. "Well, but- he didn't say _yes,_ did he?"

Harry slapped his hands over his face again. "He _did_ ," he wailed. "I asked Draco Malfoy to the Yule Ball and he said _yes_!"

"Why did you ask him?" Seamus wanted to know. "Why the bloody hell did you ask Draco Malfoy to the Yule Ball? He's a bloke!"

"I don't know," Harry whispered. "I was about to say something snarky but then it just- fell out of me!"

"He said yes," Ron whimpered, falling back on his bed to stare up at the ceiling. "Blimey."

Harry moaned in pain. He couldn't say no, either. Not now. There wasn't enough time left for him to find another date, he didn't dare take the chance.

Bloody fuck.

 **SASSASSASSA**

Draco walked back to the Slytherin Common Room in a daze. When he got there, he simply fell down into one of the chairs near the fireplace without a word. "Draco!" Pansy exclaimed, sitting straight in her chair. "Where have you been?"

"I have a date for the ball," Draco whispered, turning his face to look at his friends.

"Really?" Theodore asked. "Who?"

"Potter," Draco replied, and Pansy let out a strangled gasp.

"What?" Blaise breathed. "You asked _Potter_?"

Slowly, Draco shook his head in silent disbelief. "Nh- no… Harry Potter asked me to be his date for the Yule Ball, and I said _yes_."

 **SASSASSASSA**

Harry was walking from his Divination class, when Malfoy pulled him away from the group of students. Stumbling a bit over the abrupt change of pace, Harry turned to face him with a mild frown. What was he going to do? Refuse to be his date? Spit in his face? Ask what the fuck was going on with him?

"Potter," Malfoy began, and a pained expression flitted over his face. " _Harry_. What robes are you going to use for the Ball?"

Harry blinked. "What? I, er… I dunno?"

Mal- _Draco_ did a double take, and his eyes widened in surprise. "You _don't know_?" he hissed. "You ask me to be your date and you don't even know what to _wear_?"

With a small wince, Harry gave an apologetic shrug. "Err… yeah?"

"Coming Hogsmeade weekend, we're going robe shopping," Draco declared.

Harry, in his surprise, could only squeak out "Okay!"

 **SASSASSASSA**

"So mate, you wanna go to Honeydukes this weekend?" Ron muttered around a mouthful of chicken breast.

Harry poked at his food and grimaced. "I, er… I can't. I promised to go robe shopping with Draco."

Ron stopped his chewing in favor of staring at him in open shock. "You're _what_?" he sputtered. "Bloody hell, mate. He's actually serious about this."

A frowning Hermione now decided to break into their conversation. "Why are you going robe shopping with Malfoy? And when did he become _'Draco_ '?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, when?"

Scratching at the back of his head, Harry could only shrug. "I- he called me Harry when he asked what kind of robes I'd be wearing, so I mean… a favor for a favor, I guess."

"Why would he ask what kind of robes you'll be wearing?" asked Ginny, who had scooted down the bench.

"Because Harry asked him to the Ball," a dreamy voice said, and the Gryffindors turned as one to look at the new addition to their group.

"Luna?" Ginny asked with a frown. "What are you doing here? For that matter, when did you show up?"

"Oh, recently…" Luna gave them all a dazed smile as she looked up at the ceiling. The others looked up, too, but saw nothing special about the blue sky. "Quite a nice day today, isn't it?" the witch said, standing up from the bench. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Er, yeah?"

"Good luck with your date."

Ginny gaped at him as Luna disappeared to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione merely stared. "She's for real? You asked _Draco Malfoy_ to the Yule Ball?"

Harry nodded meekly.

"And he said _yes_?" Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded again.

Ron shook his head. "Bloody hell," he murmured, and returned to his eating.

 **SASSASSASSA**

"Normal study session tomorrow?" Blaise asked as he peeked out from the book he was reading. Pansy seemed to light up at the prospect and Theo nodded, but Draco gave a small sigh.

"Can't," he said. "I promised to take P- _Harry_ robe shopping."

Pansy gawked at him. "Without _telling me_?"

"First name basis?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

Draco grimaced. "Yes, well, I figured I might as well go ahead… it's only for the Ball, after all. If I'm going to be Harry bleeding Potter's date for the dance, then I've just gotta be nice to him, I guess."

"But- robes shopping?"

"People are going to talk about this," Draco reminded them, tacking off on his fingers as he went. "We're both blokes. Harry Potter, Light's Golden Boy, and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. Supposed rivals." As he spoke, he pulled himself out of his chair and a glare began to form on his features. "Gotta give them something else to look at, right? If I'm gonna be Harry Potter's date then we'll be the best pair there fucking is!"

The other Slytherins shared a look. "Draco, you don't think you're taking this a bit too serious?"

Draco frowned at them. "What do you mean?"

"It could've been a bet, you know. We don't know if he actually _wants_ to go with you," Blaise muttered as he returned to his book.

Draco's gaze hardened. "Well I'll make him fucking _thankful_ for asking me, then," he snarled.

 **SASSASSASSA**

That weekend, Harry was pulled into one of the more expensive robe shops. Draco told him to stay still, and Harry could only oblige as Draco shot off a few dozen questions about the most absurd things, like what his favorite food was and if he was allergic to mint or not.

It was a bit awkward at first, when they both stumbled over their words and almost-insults. More than once, Harry's voice caught in his throat as he tried to pronounce Draco's name, and he grimaced a bit internally. Well, once the Ball was over they would both return to last name basis.

While it was a bit awkward at first, they got over it quickly, and their banter was fast-paced and lighthearted, often followed by chuckles or grins. Draco had a bit of a problem with finding robes for them, it turned out, but in the end, he settled on a pair of rather expensive looking clothes. They were sewn in a distinctly _wizard_ like manner, and seemed to be made of silk or something similar. The base was green, dark green, while the details, frills, and edges were in silvery gray.

Draco held them up in front of himself and then Harry, and with a nod, he decided that they would work. Harry, after tilting his head this way and that, shrugged with a small "I guess…" He, after all, had no experience in this field.

At the end of the day, he found that he'd… actually quite enjoyed himself.

 **SASSASSASSA**

"So, did you get any new robes?" Ron asked once Harry returned to the Dorm that evening.

"New robes?" Seamus shot in with a confused look, and Ron quickly explained.

"Yes," Harry said when he finished.

"Well, let's see then!" Ron insisted, shooting up from his bed to stare eagerly at the bag in Harry's hand.

With a small grimace, Harry pulled them out of the bag and held them up for everyone to see. There was a beat of silence, and then Dean piped up. "Green and silver? That's awfully Slytherin of him, don't you think?"

"Yeah, no," Harry said, shifting his grip slightly so he could look at the robes. "I thought so, too, in the beginning, but I'm fairly sure he's trying to match our eyes."

Neville made a little noise in the back of his throat. "Well, either way, I think they're brilliant, Harry."

Harry beamed at him. "Thanks, Neville."

 **SASSASSASSA**

"Show us, show us, show us, shows us!" Pansy chanted, bouncing slightly in her chair.

Draco did.

"Slytherin colors? Not very subtle, Draco," Blaise pointed out.

Draco scowled. "As if I would do that with a Gryffindor date," he scoffed. "In my defense, they didn't have the exact color of his eyes, but they still match more or less."

"They're brilliant," Pansy breathed. "Is it silk?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

 **SASSASSASSA**

As it turned out, the Hogwarts Gossip Mill hadn't been able to grab hold off Harry's date for the evening, which Harry was eternally grateful for. This, however, meant that when the champions entered the room… Krum with Hermione, Cedric with Cho Chang, Fleur with a Ravenclaw boy, and himself, Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy… there were gasps and cries throughout the whole room. Krum and Fleur looked a bit confused, but rolled with it, while Draco gave an almost invisible wince.

Harry closed his eyes with a small groan. He hadn't realized what this might mean for his reputation… and the rumors would start soon, any minute now. His whole Hogwarts career could be ruined in one swift move!

But as he started to dance with his date, he found that he actually… didn't care. No, actually… he found that he would be willing to do this ten times over even though it ruined his reputation beyond repair.

It was like being in a trance; Harry felt hypnotized by the way everything proceeded and happened. He hadn't actually _looked_ at Draco before they'd begun to dance, so his first opportunity to actually take him in was now.

He looked- great. Handsome. Beautiful. The silver color on the robes really complimented his eyes, while the dark green color gave a color and sharp contrast to the overall pale-ness of Harry's partner. In a moment of self-consciousness, Harry ducked his head and blushed lightly. He probably looked horrible in comparison, he mused darkly. This wasn't going well.

After the first opening dance, Harry and Draco went to find a table to claim. With a small grimace, Harry introduced his friends to Draco's friends, and after the first five minutes of awkwardness, they seemed to get on quite well.

When Harry asked Draco to dance with him again, Draco's eyes lit up and he accepted easily. Out on the dance floor, after Harry had made sure that Draco was the one leading, he muttered a small, "Are you okay with this?"

Draco stumbled a bit, but straightened himself and met Harry's gaze with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Harry grimaced. "Your reputation must be going shit after this. I mean, those robes really compliment you, you look great in them, but here _I_ come… Harry sodding Potter," he grumbled the last bit, and Draco's eyes seemed to widen just a tiny fraction. "Are you really okay with being here, as my date for the night?"

A thousand emotions seemed to flicker in Draco's eyes, his expression going soft yet conflicted. There was a moment where he appeared to be struggling for words, but then he finally settled on a quiet "Yes."

Since Draco had taken the lead when it became obvious that Harry was shitty at dancing, he decided where they would end up. He led them over the dance floor to the other side of the room, and then through a pair of open doors onto a balcony.

As they entered the moonlight, it flickered over Draco's face, casting intriguing patterns of shadows over his skin. It made his hair shine silver and his eyes glow brightly, and Harry felt a tug at his heart and soul and wondered if this was how it felt to love someone.

 **SASSASSASSA**

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted Harry from where he was sitting in the library. "Draco?" he asked in surprise.

"Harry," Draco greeted, with a nod of his head. Hermione snapped to attention at his voice. "I, eh…" Draco's gaze seemed to flicker between Harry's friends for a moment, an air of uncertainty coming over him before he straightened his back in determination. "I wondered if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Ron and Hermione shared a glance, but Harry kept his eyes trained on Draco. "You mean, like a date?" he asked, his voice strangely hoarse and unsure.

Draco fidgeted, his gaze again flicking between Ron and Hermione. With a small frown, he decided to pull on his Slytherin mask and do this anyways. "Would that be a problem?"

Harry grinned. "Depends on the answer," he said, with a half shrug.

"Then, let me rephrase myself. I require your company this coming Hogsmeade weekend. I do not desire to go on a date with myself, after all."

Ron gaped. Hermione's quill snapped in her hand and she muttered a quiet curse, which showed how greatly this had shocked her. Ron turned towards Hermione and gaped at her instead; Harry and Draco ignored them both.

"Well, when you put it like that I can't decline, now, can I, Ron?" Harry said, turning towards his friend with a raised eyebrow.

Ron's jaw nearly fell off and he began to splutter like an idiot. "I, er… uhm, I mean, well, ah- n, no?"

With a snort, Harry turned towards Draco again. "The mighty Ron Weasly has spoken. I am yours next weekend, Draco."

Draco looked like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

 **SASSASSASSA**

Blaise looked like one big question mark. "Why did you ask Potter to go to Hogsmeade with you?"

"Shh, Blaise," Pansy said with a frown; she was clearly unhappy for some reason. "Let Draco have some fun with the lions."

Draco grimaced. "I'm not about to shag him or anything," he muttered, a blush creeping up his neck.

Theodor snorted. "Oh, I can just imagine the headlines! _Malfoy heir Got Laid By The-Boy-Who-Lived!_ "

"He doesn't like being called that," Draco broke in.

"How do you know that?" Blaise asked.

Draco blushed again. "He told me. While we danced together on the balcony."

Pansy gaped. "Draco that's where people go to _snog_!"

"I _know_ , Pansy. I didn't think at the moment."

"Back to the matter at hand!" Theodor called loudly, causing a few third years to look in their direction.

Cursing, Draco threw up a privacy ward. "I asked him, well… because I liked spending time with him, I guess? Without feeling the pressure to snarl things in his direction, he's actually…"

"What?" Pansy asked, edging forward in her seat. "What is he? Handsome? Sexy? Funny? Romantic?"

Draco gave her a disturbed look. "I was about to say interesting, actually."

"Oh." Pansy's expression fell. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing."

"Indeed," Blaise muttered drily, before he returned to his book and the subject changed to other, less interesting things.

 **SASSASSASSA**

It was snowing, so naturally, it was cold. Harry was wearing warm wool mittens and his Gryffindor scarf to fend of the cold, and Draco wore the same. Just not, uh, the Gryffindor scarf part. Slytherin scarf, obviously.

Fuck, Harry was ranting even in his own mind. Great. Marvelous. Wonderful. What was he supposed to say? To do? Merlin, he'd felt so cocky when they were in the library, but it was something else entirely when he was _actually there_ , and-

Harry's mind went blank when he felt Draco slip his gloved hand into Harry's. O-kay, that was unexpected, but fine, good, Harry could work with that-

"Have you figured out the second task yet?" Draco asked, stubbornly refusing to look in Harry's direction. Was that a blush, or was his red cheeks caused by the cold? Harry wasn't sure, but it was certainly pretty…

Shaking his head to clear it for such traitorous thoughts, Harry managed to give Draco a clear answer. Well, more or less. "Uhm, ah, yes, I think I have, ur, I think."

Draco finally turned his head to look at him with a small smirk. "You _think_? Well, what do you think, Potter?"

 _That you'd look great in my bed._

"Well, uh… it's going to be in the Black Lake, I think. The mermaids have taken something that's precious to me and I've got an hour to find it. I'm not too worried; most of the things I have are easy to replace."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Some _thing_? You don't suppose it could be some _one,_ then?"

Harry felt the blood drain from his face and he groaned, slapping the hand that Draco wasn't holding over his forehead. "You're so stupid, Potter," he muttered. "It must be. Fuck."

Draco was nodding slowly, now. "So… someone precious to you? Prepare for Weasly or Granger to disappear, Harry."

 _Or you_ , Harry thought. He didn't say it aloud, and the day proceeded without anything large happening. Draco bought harry a pocket watch he'd been drooling over while Harry went to the loo, and Harry returned the favor by buying him a carved wooden box to have quills in, along with a quite expensive quill made of a hippogriff feather.

Overall, it had been a great day.

 **SASSASSASSA**

After that, things proceeded like normal for the inhabitants of the Hogwarts Castle. Well, for everyone but Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Alright, so maybe it wasn't so normal for everyone in the beginning, but the students (and teachers) eventually got used to seeing the two wizards walking together in the halls.

Sometimes, Harry walked with Draco and his friends. Sometimes Draco walked with Harry and _his_ friends, while sometimes the two groups walked together. And sometimes, even, they walked alone but together. They walked together to classes, to lunch and dinner, Harry and Draco often met up in the Entrance Hall to walk to breakfast together… they swapped carrying each other's bags, and could often be seen together in the library studying something for class.

And every time their shoulders bumped or their hands brushed together, Harry would ignore the spark in his stomach and the tug at his heart.

 **SASSASSASSA**

With the help of Neville and his Gillyweed, Harry managed to get into the Black Lake unharmed and would be able to breathe and move easily underwater for the next hour. He wasn't sure who was going to be waiting for him at the bottom of the lake, but he'd noticed Hermione was missing… well, he wasn't sure.

As he entered the cold water after casting a warming charm on himself, he felt the calm atmosphere surround him. His nerves finally seemed to calm down and his heart begun to beat a bit slower; his mind cleared up, and he could think with more… well, focus. The waters were truly calm and time-less, Harry mused as he began to swim.

He reached the bottom fairly easily, and found the mermaid village quite easily, too. There he had to stop, frozen in his tracks. Hermione was there, fair enough, but so was Cho Chang and a young girl with long, blond hair.

And Draco.

It looked like he was in deep sleep by the calm expression on his face. His hair was splayed out around his head, twirling and dancing around in the water, floating around carelessly like a halo. Even at the bottom of the Lake, sunlight reached down to caress his pale face, and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat.

And there, in the muddy waters of the Black Lake, Harry Potter fell even harder for the Slytherin Prince.

 **SASSASSASSA**

The calm atmosphere was broken the immediate moment they resurfaced from the water, and the stands broke out in loud cheers.

Draco sputtered and spluttered and spat out water, however, and Harry couldn't care less about the rest of the world as he helped the other stay afloat in the water. "Draco," Harry whispered, as his legs kicked furiously to keep them above the surface. "Are you okay?"

Even with his hair wet and sticking to his head, Draco was beautiful, Harry thought to himself with a small shudder. This wasn't the time, however, and Draco coughed and hiccupped and gulped down breaths like there were no tomorrow, and as Harry watched he grew more and more concerned.

He began to swim towards the shore while Draco clung desperately to him, gasping after breath even after the coughing died down. Madam Pomfrey greeted them with warm blankets and a deep frown, and for once, Harry was glad she cared so much. "Is he okay?" he whispered, and his voice nearly broke.

Madam Pomfrey shot him a look, even as she continued to cast spells on Draco. "He's gotten some water in his lounges and his throat might be sore for a while, but he'll be fine," she answered after a short moment, throwing a pointed look at their intertwined hands.

Harry blushed; he hadn't even realized that it'd happened. Through the blush, however, came a rush of relief. Draco was fine. Draco was okay. Everything was going to be fine.

 **SASSASSASSA**

"He saved me," Draco said, for the seventh time the last half-hour.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I know, Draco, darling."

Theo snorted. "That boy would save anyone. It's his bloody _job_."

"Yes," Draco said, nodding as he shuffled around until he sat on his legs. "But he _could_ save me and that's what makes it special."

Pansy scrunched up her face in a confused frown. "What are you talking about?"

"He told me that they would take someone or something precious to him and that he had one hour to find it. They could've taken Weasly or Granger, but apparently-"

Blaise broke him off with a thoughtful look. "You're more precious than them."

Draco nodded his head slowly, while Pansy gave out a loud squeal. "Seriously? But that changes everything! Oh, _Draco_!"

"Will you shut up?" Theo snarled. "Everyone's going to hear!"

There was a moment where Blaise looked like he was about to say something, but he shook his head and delved into his book again. Pansy began to argue with Theo, while Draco returned to staring into the fire with a thoughtful frown. "He saved me," he repeated in a shuddering whisper.

 **SASSASSASSA**

"Are they _bloody mad_!?" Harry roared as he paced furiously across the Gryffindor Common Room. In a chair next to the crackling fire, Hermione sat, wrapped in a blanket with a frown on her face. "People could get hurt! The whatever-spell they were using could malfunction; then what!? Trust the mermaid to save them!? I don't think so!"

Hermione looked over at him. "Harry," she whispered. "You must try and calm down. I'm fine, really."

Finally sinking down into a chair, Harry breathed a heavy sigh. "I know, Hermione, but you weren't the only one there."

A look of understanding flickered across Hermione's features, and she broke into a knowing smile. "You're talking about Draco, aren't you?"

Harry did at least have enough decency to look sheepish. "Well… yeah… I know you weren't there to see it but he took it really bad; he was coughing and coughing and gasping after breath for a long time after I- after I _saved him_ …" He breathed the last words quietly.

"You kind of gave yourself away, Harry," Hermione said softly.

Harry gave her a half-hearted glare, but quickly gave it up in favor of groaning and rubbing at his eyes. "I know," he moaned. "I _know_."

 **SASSASSASSA**

After the fifteenth time Harry twisted in his bed and still couldn't find a comfortable position, he sighed and slipped out of it. It was really simple to throw the invisibility cloak over his shoulders and exit the castle without anyone knowing; seriously, what was even going on with Dumbledore's wards?

With a small, content smile, Harry walked over to the Black Lake. It was truly beautiful at night, with a full moon hanging over it all. There was a light breeze in the air, causing small waves and ripples to tear through the coal black water.

Harry sighed happily, as he sat down with his back facing an elm tree; this was where he often went when he had troubles falling asleep at night. The place always succeeded in calming him down, and this was no exception. Well… mostly.

There was this knot in his stomach that wouldn't go away; a bundle of nerves that was worried about the Third Task. Harry had no idea what was going to happen, and to be honest? He was scared. Scared for his life. Scared for his friends' life. Scared for _Draco's_ life. God, how fucked up his life had been this last year…

Harry bowed his head and balled his hands into fists as he chewed on his lower lip. What was he going to do? How was he going to prepare? _How_ did Dumbledore expect him to survive this?

Deciding that it would be easiest for everyone if he just calmed down right down, and being outside, in the open, would make that much easier.

So Harry did.

 **SASSASSASSA**

Harry wasn't sure for how long he'd been staring out at the lake without really thinking, when a voice called him back to reality. "They've got a word for that in Japanese, you know." Harry did not respond, nor did he turn to look at Draco. He could see him in his peripheral vision, anyways, and he absently tracked his movements as the blond haired boy sat down next to him. "It's _kawaakari_. It's the word for moonlight reflected in water."

"I'm worried," Harry admitted after a moment in silence. "About the Tournament. I'm scared for my life." At these words, his body finally seemed to break free off the trance it had been in, and he sighed. "I'm worried about my friends." Without any warning, Harry's mind conjured a picture of Draco, lying dead and broken on the ground, and tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm worried about _you-_ " Harry's voice broke off into a strangled half sob, and Draco's eyes widened.

"Shh," he said, and shuffled closer before wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "It's fine. I'm here." Harry hiccupped and leaned into the touch with a small shudder, turning his head to nuzzle Draco's shoulder. "I'm fine," Draco whispered. "I'll be fine, Harry. Everything will be fine, you'll see," he added, and planted a soft kiss to the top of Harry's head.

It didn't take long for Harry to calm down. There was something about the sharp contrast of a warm body and cold night air against his skin that forced his frayed nerves to relax and his heartbeat to calm.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked after a while, his voice muffled by Draco's shoulder.

"I was worried, actually. About you."

Harry snorted, and pulled back a bit so he could smirk at the other boy. "That explains why you weren't sleeping, not how you found me."

Draco rolled his eyes, and Harry put his head back down on his shoulder. "Fine. I went up to the Astronomy Tower and saw you sitting here."

"Hmmm…" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I'll believe it."

Draco laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound Harry had ever heard. His heart did that funny little thing again, and he smiled a small, happy smile.

"You know I love you, right?" Harry whispered.

Draco shuffled them around a bit, so that they were facing each other under the elm tree, in the light of the moon. "I know," Draco said, quietly, and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

 ** _fin_**


End file.
